Change!
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Sakura membuat ramuan obat baru yang belum ia uji sepenuhnya. Karena kecerobohan Ino, ramuan tersebut malah tertukar. Pada saat mencicipi makanan, Sakura dan tiga orang lainnya pingsan lalu bangun dalam keadaan yang terbalik!/"Efeknya adalah—hah!"


**Change!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: [very] OOC, typo, AT**

**Summary: Sakura membuat ramuan obat baru yang belum ia uji sepenuhnya. Karena kecerobohan Ino, ramuan tersebut malah tertukar. Pada saat mencicipi makanan, Sakura dan tiga orang lainnya pingsan lalu bangun dalam keadaan yang terbalik!/"Efeknya adalah—hah?!"**

**X.x.X**

Sakura sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia baru saja memakai baju baru khusus untuk pesta pertunangan Shikamaru dan Ino yang dibelinya kemarin. Ia hanya tinggal memoleskan bedak dan lipstik saja saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tampaklah sang Rokudaime sedang berdiri di ambang pintu di sana dengan setelan jas yang cukup membuat beberapa wanita pingsan karena ketampanannya. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Hanya tinggal memakai bedak dan lipstik," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh. Ia sibuk memoleskan kedua benda itu pada wajahnya yang cantik.

Naruto mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Sakura. Ia membungkukkan badannya sehingga posisi kepalanya dan kepala Sakura sejajar. "Istriku ini cantik sekali malam ini," puji Naruto.

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau Sakura merona tipis akibat perkataan suaminya yang ia nikahi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia menyikut pelan Naruto sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dari pipinya. "Gombal," ujarnya.

"Pernahkah aku berbohong padamu?" balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi sekarang," kata Sakura. Ia pun mengambil tasnya yang kebetulan belum tertutup. Alhasil, ada beberapa benda yang jatuh.

Di antara benda yang jatuh itu, ada sebuah botol berukuran sedang transparan yang kalau dilihat dari luar isinya adalah serbuk putih. Naruto yang penasaran pun mengambil botol tersebut dan mengamatinya. Belum sempat mengamatinya lebih lama, Sakura sudah mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Naruto. "Apa itu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan, Sakura pun menjawab, "Itu adalah obat yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu. Aku belum sempat menelitinya lebih lanjut dan ingin meminta bantuan Ino untuk sementara. Setelah aku tidak sibuk lagi, baru aku akan menelitinya kembali."

"Memangnya itu obat apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau lupa? Itu adalah obat penambah stamina. Sama seperti pil yang pernah kuberikan padamu. Hanya saja, aku menambahkan beberapa bahan yang—katanya—membantu meningkatkan stamina juga. Dan oh iya, aku juga sudah menciptakan rasanya tersendiri," jelas Sakura.

"Oh begitu," respon Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia berniat menggoda istrinya lagi, "kenapa kita tidak berjalan bergandengan tangan seperti suami-istri yang lain?"

Sakura menoleh cepat mendengar suaminya berkata seperti itu. "Dasar," gumamnya pelan yang masih bisa didengar Naruto.

Naruto pun cengegesan sebelum akhirnya ia menggandeng tangan Sakura.

**X.x.X**

Pesta yang diadakan pihak Nara dan Yamanaka ini bisa dibilang meriah. Dekorasi pesta yang dominan ungu dan kuning sungguh menggambarkan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Upps, satu bulan berikutnya, dijamin Ino tak lagi memakai marga Yamanaka-nya.

Sakura kini sedang memeluk sahabatnya erat. Ia tak percaya kalau akhirnya Shikamaru melamar Ino juga. "Ino, aku ikut senang. Selamat, ya!" ujarnya.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Semoga aku bisa cepat seperti kalian," timpalnya.

Mereka berdua pun melepas pelukan mereka. Sakura membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan botol yang ia bawa tadi. "Ini, kalau kau tidak sibuk, tolong bantu aku, ya."

Ino pun menerimanya. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti, kok Wakil Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian ia menghampiri Naruto yang asyik berbincang dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

Ino berniat masuk ke ruangannya—sebenarnya pesta ini dirayakan di rumah Keluarga Nara—kalau saja tidak ada yang berseru memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati sesosok perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata mendekati dirinya. Ia juga melihat kalau di belakang gadis itu ada orang yang dulu pernah membuat hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sakura hancur—Uzumaki Karin dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat, Ino. Kuharap kau bahagia," kata Karin sambil memeluk Ino singkat.

Ino tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku belum menikah dengannya. Kami baru bertunangan," ujarnya.

"Ah, yang penting kalian bahagia, benar?" tambah Karin—dan terlintaslah niat untuk menggoda pemuda yang datang bersamanya itu, "tidak seperti aku. Kurasa aku kurang—oh, tidak—bahagia."

Sasuke melirik Karin yang ternyata sedang berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Ia berdecak. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan ini. Pasangan yang menjadi tahanan Konoha selama beberapa lama dan akhirnya saat keluar mereka bisa diterima oleh penduduk Desa Konoha.

Karin dan Sasuke pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ino yang kini sedang berjalan ke belakang, berniat menaruh botol itu di ruangannya. Tapi lagi-lagi niatnya terganggu. Seorang koki yang bertugas membuat kue datang menghampirinya dan mengatakan kalau ada sedikit masalah. Mau tak mau, Ino pun akhirnya mengikuti koki tersebut ke dapur.

Sesampainya di sana, ia menaruh botol yang ia pegang di meja dapur yang berdampingan dengan beberapa botol bumbu lainnya. Setelah selesai menyelesaikan masalah di sana, ia pun mengambil asal salah satu botol tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Salah seorang koki pun menghampiri meja tersebut, berniat mengambil bahan yang dipakai berikutnya. Awalnya ia agak heran mendapati bumbu—sebenarnya ia mencari salah satu bahan kue—yang dicarinya berada di dalam sebuah botol transparan. Tapi, tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun mengambil botol tersebut dan menuangkan isinya pada adonan kue yang ia buat.

**X.x.X**

Acara tukar cincin pun sudah dilaksanakan. Hadirin yang datang pun dipersilakan mencicipi makanan yang dihidangkan.

Naruto yang kebetulan melihat ada kue yang kelihatannya enak pun akhirnya menghampiri meja tersebut dan mengambil dua potong kue—untuk dirinya sendiri dan istrinya. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, Karin datang menghadangnya. "Ne, Naruto. Kau mendapatkan kue itu darimana?" tanyanya.

Naruto pun menunjukkan tempat kue tersebut dengan dagunya dan berujar, "Dari sana. Kau ingin mengambil untuk dirimu sendiri atau untuk orang di belakangmu juga?"

Karin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan mendekati dirinya dan Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengambilnya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke juga harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu, kue yang di sana," ujar Karin sambil menunjuk kue yang dimaksud.

"Kau lupa kalau aku tidak suka yang manis-manis?" timpal Sasuke.

Karin mengerucutkan bibir mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ia pun mengamit lengan Sasuke dan memaksanya berjalan. "Ayolah, sekali-sekali mencoba ini tidak akan membuatmu mati. Singkirkan saja krim yang ada di atasnya itu," seru Karin sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang, "ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menghampiri istrinya. Ia berujar memanggil istrinya, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Mengerti apa maksud istrinya, Naruto pun mengangkat kedua tangannya yang membawa dua piring kue. Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri Naruto.

Ia mengambil piring yang berada di tangan kanan Naruto dan mulai mencicipi krimnya terlebih dahulu. "Wah, lembut sekali," gumam Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar!"

Mereka berdua pun mulai mencicipi kue tersebut. Awalnya biasa saja, namun Sakura mulai terlihat pusing saat memakannya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi khawatir. "Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-ap—" _Brukk!_

Sakura pingsan dan Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Sakura-ch—"

Naruto refleks memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Dan ia pun menyusul istrinya yang pingsan di detik berikutnya.

Pada undangan yang hadir sontak menolehkan kepala mereka saat mendengar ada suara benda yang jatuh. Dan mereka terpekik tertahan saat melihat Rokudaime dan istrinya pingsan, disusul pasangan Sasuke dan Karin yang ternyata pingsan juga.

**X.x.X**

Ino memegang tangan Sakura khawatir. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sakura dan tiga orang lainnya bisa pingsan. Tapi, dugaan sementara yang ada adalah karena mereka berempat memakan kue yang disajikan beberapa saat setelah acara tukar cincin selesai. Kue itu pun disita dan akan diteliti lebih lanjut.

Ino akhirnya bisa bernapas lega saat Sakura mulai membuka matanya.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa ada tiga orang lagi yang pingsan. Teman-teman seangkatannya pun berada di sana dan memandangi mereka berempat dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir melihatmu dan yang lainnya pingsan. Kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino beruntun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit, Ino-chan," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mendengar Sakura memanggil dirinya dengan sufix 'chan', membuat Ino refleks memegang pundak Sakura dan menatapnya horor. "Ulangi lagi."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "'Aku tidak sakit'?"

"Setelah itu!" seru Ino tidak sabaran.

"'Ino-chan?'" jawab Sakura tepat sasaran. Ino menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura sambil masih tetap menatapnya horor. "'I-Ino-chan'? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kau memanggilku dengan sufix 'chan'? Kenapa bukan Pig atau Ino saja?!"

Sakura menatap Ino heran. "'Pig'? 'Ino' tanpa sufix? Kau ini bicara apa sih, Ino-chan? Aku, kan memang selalu memanggilmu 'Ino-chan'."

Rasanya, saat itu juga Ino mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Baru saja ia akan berkata lagi, Hinata berseru saat melihat ketiga orang lainnya mulai sadar dari pingsan mereka masing-masing.

Sontak, mereka semua termasuk Sakura pun menghampiri tubuh mereka bertiga. Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang berusaha duduk. "Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura lembut namun tersirat nada khawatir di ucapannya tadi.

Semua yang ada di sana menoleh cepat pada Sakura. "Ta-tadi ... Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan sufix 'kun'?" kata Ino tidak percaya.

Semuanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Ino. "Kalau yang berbicara Hinata, aku wajar. Tapi ini ... Sakura ...?" tambah Tenten.

Naruto bergumam pelan. "Hn."

Mereka semua pun kaget dan langsung beralih menatap kedua orang lainnya yang masing-masing baru mendapatkan rohnya kembali. Karin menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke juga baru sadar, sama seperti dirinya. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke~! Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit? Terluka? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengobatimu~!" seru Karin namun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kahwatir—dan juga cerianya.

"Aku sekarang sedang berada di mana?" tanya Sasuke linglung. Karin menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari kekasihnya itu. "Iih, kita, kan sedang berada di pesta pertunangannya Shikamaru-san dan Ino. Kau ini bagaimana sih, Sayang?"

"Tunangan itu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung terserang penyakit jantung mendadak saat mendapati keempat orang yang pingsan itu memiliki kepribadian yang jauh berbeda dengan kepribadian mereka yang asli.

Sakura yang feminim, Naruto yang irit kata, Karin yang ceria, dan Sasuke yang polos.

**X.x.X**

Karena keadaan mereka berempat terlihat sudah membaik, akhirnya mereka pun disarankan untuk pulang lebih awal. Naruto pulang bersama Sakura sedangkan Karin bersama Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kita dipulangkan lebih awal, ya?" tanya Sakura manis. Ia memainkan ujung rambutnya sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Mana kutahu."

Mendengar jawaban dari suaminya yang tidak memuaskan, akhirnya ia menoleh pada Karin yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Karin-chan, menurutmu apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kalau menurutmu, Sasuke?" Karin malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Sasuke pun menoleh. Ia pun menjawab seadanya. "Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Karin-chan juga tidak tahu, kan? Jadi Sasuke juga tidak tahu."

Karin menepuk jidatnya menggunakan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Aduh, jadi kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, Sasuke baru kenapa-kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kan kalau Karin-chan kenapa-kenapa, Sasuke jadi sedih. Sasuke, kan inginnya Karin-chan sehat-sehat saja," jawabnya polos.

Karin tersenyum ceria dan langsung memeluk leher Sasuke erat. "Kyaa! Kau romantis~! Aku mencintaimu~!"

"Sasuke juga cinta sama Karin-chan. Cinta Sasuke untuk Karin-chan lebih besar dibandingkan dengan cinta Karin-chan untuk Sasuke," balas Sasuke yang berhasil membuatnya sesak napas akibat dipeluk terlalu erat oleh Karin.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, yang didapat Sakura adalah adegan romantis dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Karin. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun, malam ini dingin sekali, ya." ujarnya sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan istrinya pun melepaskan blazer-nya dan langsung disampirkannya di bahu istrinya. Wajah Sakura memerah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suaminya sendiri. "Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ujarnya terbata-bata saking malunya.

"Hn," balas Naruto singkat. Diam-diam, Sakura tersenyum sambil merapatkan blazer suaminya.

Di persimpangan, mereka berempat berpisah. Naruto dan Sakura pun berjalan menuju rumah mereka tanpa ditemani Karin dan Sasuke. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai. Karena belum sempat makan malam, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

Sialnya, yang mereka punya hanyalah bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramen saja. Mau tak mau, Sakura pun memasak ramen untuk makan malam mereka malam ini.

Saat sedang memotong rebung, tanpa sengaja jarinya terluka. Naruto yang berada di sana pun langsung sigap dan menghisap jari Sakura yan terluka tanpa mempedulikan wajah Sakura yang memerah akibat ulahnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun mengaliri bekas luka itu dengan air dan menempelkan plester di sana. "Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ujar Sakura sambil menunduk, tak berani melihat wajah suaminya.

"Makanya hati-hati." Naruto pun kembali duduk dan memperhatikan Sakura memasak. Sakura pun kembali memasak. Namun, Sakura tak bisa fokus. Ia selalu teringat kejadian tadi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan istrinya? Kenapa tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepala?

"Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya langsung.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak sakit," jawab Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Sakura mengangguk pasti. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak membuat Naruto yakin. Naruto pun berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia pun menyatukan jidat mereka dan memeriksa suhu tubuh istrinya.

"Kau tidak demam," gumamnya tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang sudah hampir pingsan.

**X.x.X**

Sakura asyik memainkan kepangan rambutnya sementara Naruto berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di sakunya. Karin dan Sasuke berjalan di belakang mereka.

Mereka sedang berada di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan Tsunade. Setelah Ino melaporkan hal ini, Tsunade pun langsung membuat jadwal bertemu dengan mereka berempat.

Ino yang berjalan di depan Sakura dan Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang. Ia masih tak percaya hal ini terjadi. Rencananya, setelah mengantarkan keempat orang ini bertemu Tsunade, ia akan langsung memeriksa kue yang menjadi sumber masalah itu.

Beberapa orang yang lewat di koridor menyapa mereka semua, terutama Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hokage-sama, _ohayou_," ucap salah satu suster di sana. Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk saja, membuat suster tersebut kebingungan karena tingkahnya.

"Sakura-sama, _ohayou gozaimasu_," ucap suster yang lainnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!" jawabnya. Kali ini bukan ucapan Sakura yang membuat suster tersebut kebingungan, tapi satu kepangan di sisi kanan kepala Sakura dan baju yang dipakai—sungguh bukan Sakura.

Ino pun berhenti. Ia mengetuk pintu ruang Tsunade dua kali sebelum Shizune membukakannya. Mereka semua masuk dan duduk di sofa yang disediakan, kecuali Ino. Ia berdiri menghadap Tsunade. "Ino, sebaiknya kau cepat meneliti kue itu. Biar mereka aku yang urus," ucap Tsunade.

"_Hai_," ucap Ino singkat. Ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Ino meninggalkan ruangannya, Tsunade pun berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia mengamati mereka lekat-lekat. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali ya kepangan Sakura yang mendadak muncul itu—juga Karin yang mendadak mengucir rambutnya.

"Ehem," dehemnya sebelum memulai pembicaraan, "bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Aku dan Naruto-kun baik."

"Hn."

"Saaangat baik."

"Sasuke baik."

Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan, sepertinya Tsunade membutuhkan oksigen kaleng dengan segera.

**X.x.X**

Ino yang sedang meneliti kue itu mengernyit heran. Pasalnya, di dalam kue tersebut ditemukan bahan yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu.

Ia meletakkan kembali laporan yang ia buat. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di salah kursi di sana dan berpikir. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?

Pikirannya pun melayang pada pesta pertunangan yang diadakan kemarin malam. Sebelumnya, mereka berempat masih biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka berempat pingsan setelah memakan kue tersebut dan terbangun dengan kepribadian yang aneh. Ia juga ingat saat ia pergi ke dapur karena ada masalah kecil di sana.

Ino tersentak. Mungkinkah?

Ino pun berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar. Ia berniat pergi ke rumah Shikamaru, memastikan dugaannya benar atau salah.

**X.x.X**

Benar.

Setelah sampai di sana, Ino langsung meminta izin pergi ke ruangan yang dipakainya kemarin malam. Ia pun mencari botol tersebut dan yang ia temukan bukan botol yang ia cari.

Botol salah satu bahan pembuat kue.

Ino menepuk jidatnya.

Ia pun berlari ke dapur dan mencari botol tersebut di rak-rak dapur. Sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencari, ada suara yang menginterupsinya. "Ino, kau ini sedang mencari apa sih?"

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru berdiri di ambang pintu tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Ino pun menjawab, "Sesuatu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

"Yang kucari adalah—ah! Ketemu! Sampai jumpa lagi Shika!" serunya sambil berlalu. Ia berlari, menuju rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

Sedangkan Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti ada apa dengan tunangannya itu.

**X.x.X**

"Sakura!" serunya langsung ketika sampai di ruangan Tsunade.

Sakura yang sedang memainkan rambutnya langsung menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. "Ada apa, Ino-chan?"

Sesaat, Ino mengabaikan panggilan Sakura tersebut untuknya. Ia langsung menghampiri Sakura. "Boleh kupinjam kunci rumahmu?" tanyanya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Memangnya untuk apa, Ino-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura masih tetap menunggu jawaban Ino meskipun kini ia sibuk mencari kunci rumahnya. "Pokoknya ini untuk hal penting! Ini demi kau, Hokage-sama, Karin, dan Sasuke-kun!"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan kunci rumahnya. Ino tak menjawab, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dan menuju rumah Sakura. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung menuju kamar tidur utama dari Kediaman Uzumaki tersebut.

Ino mengobrak-abrik meja yang terletak di samping ranjang berukuran cukup besar di kamar itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah map berjudul 'Penelitian' dan data-data yang ia temukan di dalamnya.

Ia membacanya baik-baik. Ia pun beralih menuju lembar berikutnya yang lumayan banyak terdapat coretan di sana sini. Matanya pun membulat ketika membaca efek dari obat tersebut. "Efeknya adalah—hah?!"

"Obat penambah stamina. Efeknya belum diketahui, tapi sejauh ini obat tersebut akan mempengaruhi syaraf dan organ-organ di tubuh, terutama otak," ujarnya sambil membaca tulisan Sakura yang tertera di sana.

"Efek obat ini berlangsung selama—apa?! Seminggu?!"

**X.x.X**

"Umm ... Naruto-kun, kenapa, ya kita tidak diperbolehkan bekerja selama seminggu ini? Ah tidak, tadi Ino-chan bilang untuk lima hari ke depan," tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. Ia juga heran, kenapa pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage malah dibawa ke rumah, bukan dikerjakan di kantornya.

"Tapi tadi kalau tidak salah Ino-chan bilang supaya semua orang tidak heran melihat kita. Memangnya kita aneh, ya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sekali lagi, Naruto mengendikkan bahunya.

"Iih, jahatnya. Kita, kan normal," gerutu Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Justru dia yang aneh. Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan hal itu, kita masih banyak pekerjaan," timpal Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah mereka. Mereka berdua pun masuk dan Naruto langsung ke ruang kerjanya di sebelah kamar utama. Sedangkan Sakura menuju kamar mereka. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati kamarnya lumayan berantakan kalau saja ia tidak ingat Ino. Sakura pun membereskan kamarnya itu sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

Setelah selesai, Sakura pun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas kerjaannya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kalender. Minggu depan sudah memasuki awal musim gugur.

Sakura terdiam. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

**X.x.X**

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya ketika tiba-tiba istrinya pulang sambil membawa beberapa bola benang. "Kau ingin membuat apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa bola benang tersebut dan mulai mengaitkannya pada sebuah jarum khusus. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Aku ingin membuat syal."

"Untuk?"

"Untukmu, Naruto-kun. Sebentar lagi musim gugur," jawab Sakura. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha agar rona merah tipis di wajahnya tertutupi.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia pun mulai merajut dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sedangkan Naruto kembali menuju pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

**X.x.X**

Beberapa hari berlalu dan sekarang syal buatan tangan Sakura sudah jadi. Karena kebetulan ini hari terakhir mereka tidak diperbolehkan bekerja, maka Sakura dan tiga orang lainnya dipanggil ke rumah sakit—lebih tepatnya ke ruangan Tsunade.

Sakura membawa syalnya dalam sebuah bingkisan kecil.

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata Tsunade belum datang. Yang ada hanyalah Ino dan Shizune saja. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk diam dan menunggu.

Sadar suaminya sedikit gemetar, Sakura pun mengambil syal buatannya itu lalu dengan penuh perasaan ia melingkarkannya di leher Naruto. Naruto yang kaget atas perlakuan istrinya pun hanya bisa merona tipis.

Ino dan Shizune yang melihat adegan itu tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Sejak kapan Sakura bisa membuat syal serapi itu dan memakaikannya pada Naruto pula!

"Nah, jadi lebih hangat, kan," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk sambil merapatkan syalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsunade pun datang. Dengan saksama ia melihat keadaan keempat orang itu. Baru saja ia akan melontarkan pertanyaan, pertanyaannya pun tertelan lagi karena panik melihat keempat orang itu yang berusaha berdiri namun kembali jatuh dalam keadaan pingsan.

**X.x.X**

"Engh~" lenguh Sakura. Ia memegang kepalanya dan menatap sekeliling. Ada suaminya, Sasuke, dan Karin yang juga pingsan—ditambah Ino, Tsunade, dan Shizune. Sakura pun bangkit.

Sadar Sakura sudah sadar, Ino pun menghampiri Sakura. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Pig! Memangnya aku kenapa? Selain itu, kenapa aku bisa berada di ruangan ini?" tanya Sakura. Ino merasa ia salah dengar.

"Co-coba ulangi lagi. Tadi ... tadi kau memanggilku apa?" paksanya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "... Pig?"

"Sakura! Akhirnya kau kembali!" seru Ino yang langsung memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura yang bingung pun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi...

"Kenapa rambutku terkepang?!" Sakura pun melepas kepangan rambutnya itu. Ia menatap Ino meminta penjelasan kenapa ia bisa berada di sini, kenapa Ino meminta mengulangi lagi panggilannya, dan kenapa rambutnya bisa terkepang.

"Kau tidak sengaja meminum obat buatanmu sendiri—bersama dengan tiga orang itu. Kemudian kalian pingsan dan langsung bangun dalam keadaan terbalik—maksudku, kau yang mendadak berubah menjadi feminim, Naruto yang dingin, Karin yang kelewat ceria, dan Sasuke yang err ... polos," jelas Ino.

"Hah?" Sakura menganga mendengar penjelasan Ino. Ini sungguh tidak logis.

Tapi, menyadari bahwa tadi rambutnya terkepang, sedikit banyak membuat Sakura menerima penjelasan Ino.

"Kau percaya tidak? Selama kau seperti itu, kau memanggil semua orang dengan sopan. Kau memanggil orang lain dengan sufix 'chan' dan 'kun'. Percayalah, semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah menganga sepertimu tadi," tambah Ino.

Sakura menampar pelan dirinya sendiri. _Benarkah aku seperti itu?_

Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan oleh lenguhan dari tiga orang lainnya yang baru siuman. Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto. Baru saja ia akan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, ia terkejut mendapati ada sebuah syal di samping Naruto. Mana syalnya itu bagus dan jahitannya rapi pula.

Ia pun mengambil syal tersebut kasar. "Naruto! Ini punyamu, ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura-chan," jawabnya. Yah, ia memang tak mengetahuinya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, kenapa benda ini bisa ada di sampingmu? Siapa wanita yang berani membuat dan memberikannya padamu?!" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"E-eh, aku, kan sudah bilang aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja itu milik Shizune-san atau Ino yang tertinggal di sini. Atau mungkin milik Tsunade-baachan," balas Naruto.

"Bo—" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh sahutan Shizune.

"Itu memang milik Naruto-san."

"Tuh, kan ap—"

"Tapi, kau sendiri yang membuatnya," tambahnya disertai senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apa?!" Sakura dan Naruto berseru kompak. Mereka berdua menatap Shizune dan syal itu secara bergantian.

Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya. "Aku yang membuatnya? Aku?"

"Ya, memang kau yang membuatnya Forehead. Kemarin kau bilang padaku kalau kau sedang sibuk membuat syal untuk suamimu. Ditambah lagi, tadi kau sendiri yang memakaikanya dengan penuh perasaan." Entah kenapa Ino ingin tertawa keras mengingat adegan tadi dan juga ekspresi mereka berdua. Baru saja mereka berdua akan menanyakannya lagi, ucapan mereka terpotong oleh perkataan Karin.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini! Kenapa rambutku bisa terkuncir?" keluh Karin. Ia melepas kuncirannya dan menatap kuncir rambut tersebut dengan pandangan aneh.

Ino saling berpandangan dengan Shizune. Sepertinya mereka akan lelah hari ini.

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Wakaka, gimana fic-nya? Oh iya, ini emang lebih fokus ke alur ceritanya sih, jadi NaruSaku-nya (baca: abnormalnya mereka berdua) kurang. Iya, kan? Dan jangan pada muntah lho ngeliat mereka berempat ini abnormal, soalnya di warning juga udah ditulis. Di sini juga diselipin SasuKarin.

Kyaa! Aku lagi tergila-gila sama pairing ini! Jadi makanya aku masukin mereka ke sini. Buat adegan obat yang tertukar *serasa judul apaa gitu*, kalau aneh, maklumin aja, soalnya itu udah maksa banget -.-

Untuk yang terakhir, tolong sampaikan unek-unek kalian di kolom review, ya.

Akhir kata, review please~


End file.
